extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Cherusci
General Information Germanic|culture = Rhenish (Germanic)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 600) Western (since 600) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 600) Feudal Monarchy (since 600) |tag = CRS|capital = Paderborn (3107)|image = Cherusci.png|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 22}} is a Germanic Rhenish barbarian tribe located in the Westphalia, Hesse and Braunschweig areas, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the barbaric tribe borders fellow Germanic countries ( south, east, northeast, north and northwest) and Hellenic countries ( southwest). The barbarians start out at war with . , losing its cores, will be annexed by and in 350, never to appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline. The barbarians will reform into a feudal monarchy in 600. Bug: Instead of a barbarian tribe the country is a generic tribe. See also: Rome, Francia, Saxony, Lombardy, Alemanni, Hermunduri Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Cherusci Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ambition: ** +10.0% Production Efficiency * Ideas: ** Bacenis Forest: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Ambitions of Germania: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Battle of Teutoburg: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Anti-Roman Sentiment: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Roman Eagle Standards: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Cherusci Homeland: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Mount Melibocus: *** +25.0% Fort Defense Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Rhenish countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Western Europe countries Category:Bugged Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies